User talk:242oak
__TOC__ *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- TheGrandEditor (Talk) 00:04, March 6, 2011 |} Hi 242oak, I do remember you on the LEGO Messageboards. It's good to see you again. is also here at Brickipedia although he has left now. Anyway, I'm always happy to help so if there is anything you would like help with, please feel free to ask. Also please could you sign your messages that you leave on 'Talk Pages' with ~~~~ so that I can find out who left the message in the future. Thanks, kind regards. 16:47, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Message Board Studs If you don't know yet, your article has been moved to User:242oak/LEGO Message board studs and the stud ranking images were included in the article Message Boards. :) 10:29, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Hey, 242oak! It's nice to see you here! :D Drewlzoo 20:13, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Drew1200 Wow, looks like you are very active here, already. :P You've only been a member for 4 days and you're already almost to 100 edits. I have 150, some glitch says I only have 90. :( Drewlzoo 20:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Drew1200 Things here aren't doing extremely great. The first thing I started here was the MB article. Most of it got deleted. I was upset because I put a lot of work into it, but I think it was probably better that it got deleted. So don't try to make articles for all the ranks. I tried the loging out and re-loging in, and it didn't work. :( It got all the way down to 70 yesterday, and I just got back on today, and it's all the way up to 95 again... There's definately a glitch, but I think part of the reason it's so low is because all the rank articles got deleted. I probably had 50 edits into them, and they must of got removed from my edit count when the pages were deleted. It looks like you've already passed me, though. I'm not planning on putting up a fight, either. :P Drewlzoo 20:11, March 11, 2011 (UTC)Drew1200 Oh, I forgot to say that you can copy the LMB userbox I made. I'm not exactly sure how to copy them, so just press edit, and copy the text, make sure you don't save it, though. :) Drewlzoo 20:24, March 11, 2011 (UTC)Drew1200 Categories * Hi, you appear to be a little unsure as to what categories should exist, please take a look at our Brickipedia:Category Guidelines to see if that helps to clear anything up. Thanks, 06:27, March 11, 2011 (UTC) CrystAlien Conflict articles * Hi, just wanted to let you know that the recent CrysalAlien conflict articles you created were deleted. This is due to previous articles like this being deleted, and the only only such article should be about the game, CrystAlien Conflict. Feel free to add and improve content there though :) 01:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Categories You don't need to create categories like "Category:Part XXXX" with the articles' name, such articles should only be categorized with Category:Part and Category:Part introduced in XXXX (XXXX = year). And articles that (as an example) already have "Category:Star Wars minifigures" don't need the "Category:Star Wars". For more information, see Brickipedia:Category Guidelines. 16:10, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. Only administrators can delete articles, if you want an article to be deleted, just put onto an article. If you aren't sure if an article should be deleted, add to the article and add a nomination at Brickipedia:Articles for Scrap (by clicking "click here" under "Instructions for Use"). If you see a page that was created out of pure vandalism, you can add . Those code pieces put the article into a deletion category which is checked. Such pages will then be deleted. :) 16:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi to you too. Hi to you too. Just so that you know, Minifigure articles don't require a theme category as they should already have a category called something like "Star Wars Minifigures" or "Ninjago Minifigures" etc... Kind regards. 20:24, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Stuff I've seen that you have been editing articles many times in a row. Try to find everything you need to edit before press the edit button. It's just not good to be editing the same article 5 times with out anyone else editing in between. I forget why, but I know it is. :P :Good, thanks for asking. I will be inactive/semi-active though at the end of April or beginning of May due to taking my first GCSE two years early so I will have to start revising in May (I take my GCSE in June). What about you, how are things at LEGO.com? 20:33, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I assume that you don't live in the UK. A GCSE is basically an exam that grades you in which employers will look at what grades you have got in each subject that you took for GCSE. Sorry I can't explain this very well but if you would like more information I'd suggest searching it at Wikipedia. I'm relativly in-active at LEGO.com too. Kind regards. 20:47, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks! 20:56, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Don't worry, you're making great progress here at Brickipedia. Kind regards. 21:02, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, hopefully you'll be able to be back soon after it. I'm not as active on LEGO.com as I used to be. I'm really busy with all these different computer languages I'm trying to learn. I'm about as active there as I am here. I didn't know exactly what a GCSE was, but I had an idea, that helped. :) Will you be coming back to LEGO.com at all? Drewlzoo 11:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Drew1200 Oh, sorry. That message I left was for SKP. :P That's OK. :) I'm learning two languages of C (To program NXT), and three languages of Java (One to program NXT, and two to animate). Sometime I might do Python, HTML, or PHP. But I do NOT have enough time right now. :P Drewlzoo 11:38, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Drew1200 Yeah, I only get an hour, so it's really difficult for me. :( I've got a long time to learn, though. I'm still very young. :) Drewlzoo 11:45, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Drew1200 Yes. That's the main reason I went from 200 posts a day on the LMBs, to 25. There's other reasons it's so low, most of them have to do with learning other things. :) Drewlzoo 16:27, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Drew1200 I find your sig completely strange. ---- We're in the darkest hour Hmm, odd. ---- We're in the darkest hour 19:56, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh hey, I think I remember you on message boards. ---- We're in the darkest hour 20:03, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I never made an account, I just read them. ---- We're in the darkest hour 20:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember, I just remember someone referring to an oak tree, and I had no clue what they meant. ---- We're in the darkest hour 20:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I had an old account, Cavehunter911, but I forgot my password; I added a few old LDD creations there. I have a newer account named LEGO_Lord00, but I never really use it. ---- We're in the darkest hour 20:16, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't think I had an e-mail address then, I think I used my mom's e-mail, I never bothered using the account again. I may get into it again. I only uploaded my creations, but I prefer MOCpages. ---- We're in the darkest hour 20:26, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Later. ---- We're in the darkest hour What I do Thanks for asking, I tend to add Minifigure Gallery's to articles and write short description's to go with that article. I sometimes create Part articles too. What do you tend to do here at Brickipedia? Kind regards. 06:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Are you still active here? Drewlzoo (™®©) My Sweet Talk Page) 19:14, April 14, 2011 (UTC) It's been going REALLY good. I have rollback here, now, and the LMB Wiki (of course I have to mention it :P ) Is doing amazing. (And so am I :P) I'll tell you more secret stuff if you go there and use our chat (which you probably didn't know about. :P But please come!!! :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) 12:47, January 12, 2012 (UTC) JSYK, you're now ranked #94, not #51 :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs)